


The Line

by ConnectingSmallDots



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Spanish, This just happened...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The line between friendship and romance is like a brick wall but also like a line in sand.'</p>
<p>'Where Aramis draws the line is far different to most and it's near impossible to tell whether he likes you or <i> likes </i> you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me about 22:15 so- because I have so many other things to write- I wrote it.  
> I didn't even realise I shipped it enough to write it. My characterisation is poor too because three episodes.... Oh well. Enjoy.

The line between friendship and romance is like a brick wall but also like a line in sand. You don't ever think about crossing it because it looks too high and daunting, with red clay as tall as the sky, but when it falls down you just step over and it washes away behind you so you can't return.

Where Aramis draws the line is far different to most and it's near impossible to tell whether he likes you or _likes_ you.  
Maybe he just _likes_ everyone.

"My friend, do stop drowning yourself in wine. We have to be off by midday." Thinking of the devil often summons him, Porthos thinks, staring up into the sunny face among the darkness of the room. 

"Drown myself in wine? Who do you take me for?" Porthos snorts and Aramis shrugs, sitting down opposite and stealing his drink. He pulls a face as he sets it back down.

"Mother of God. That's strong." He lets the taste roll around his mouth before actually concluding he likes it and drinking some more.

"Strong drink for a strong man." Porthos grins, watching Aramis finish it and slam the cup down on the table, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Implying I'm not?" Aramis raises an eyebrow and Porthos laughs.

"You're a multilingual, lady-charming, coy pansy." He answers and relishes in Aramis' over-acted expression of hurt.

"My dear Porthos, how you hurt me so. I thought we had something special." With his hand over his chest, Aramis leans back and promptly falls off his chair. 

"I thought you were a strong man." Porthos smirks once Aramis is back in his seat, dusting himself off without the slightest bit of embarrassment colouring his cheeks. 

"I'll show you strong man." Whatever Porthos was expecting- kicks, punches, stabs, flying objects- Aramis grabbing him by the collar and smashing their lips together was not it. 

Not only do their mouths crash but the carefully structured wall of friendship falls down and disappears completely, washed away by the sea. 

Aramis lets go and slumps back in his seat, his mouth still parted slightly and breathing heavy. "I'm still relatively sober." He says, more to himself than Porthos who sits back slowly. 

"Yeah." 

"I just kissed you."

"Yeah."

"You kissed back."

"Uh… yes."

" _¿significa Te amo? Creo que Te amo._ " Aramis runs a hand through his hair, his tone worried even if Porthos can't understand the Spanish words. 

"I'm going to go and sleep this off." Porthos gets to his feet and makes it outside before Aramis realises what's going on and follows him.

" _Te amo._ " He pushes Porthos back against a wall and kisses him fiercely. "Even if it is just for tonight." 

They don't need words the next morning, Aramis trailing patterns across Porthos' chest with his fingers before they rise and get ready to go. If Athos and D'Artagnan suspect anything they don't mention or show it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
